


Heartbeat

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cardiophilia, Dom/sub, Fear of losing a loved one, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession with heartbeat, Post Into Darkness, Two fools in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard can't stand the sound of silence. He needs Jim. He needs to feel or hear Jim's heartbeat.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

Leonard was so busy in the medbay he didn’t have time to think about what was going on on the bridge. The ship was in major trouble but he had patients that needed him and the loss of power certainly didn’t help matters. His one focus was the crew in his medbay. He didn’t have time for anything else. Once the power was back on and the ship had stabilized, he breathed a sigh of relief and things started moving more efficiently. 

Everything was running as smoothly as it could when the doors of the medbay opened and Scotty entered ahead of two crewmen in white hazmat suits with a gurney between them. “Doctor McCoy?”

Leonard didn’t look up from what he was doing he just waved to the engineer, “Be with you in a minute Scotty. I’m a little busy right now.”

“Doctor…”

Leonard shook his head. “Scotty, I’m a little busy. Unless someone is dying…”

“Leonard…”

He straightened up and froze. Scotty never called him by his first name and the medbay was never this quiet not even when it was empty. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face the chief engineer. Scotty had been crying…something had happened…but… His eyes fell on the gurney and his heart dropped. There were casualties all over the ship but they weren’t being brought into the medbay. There wasn’t space and there was nothing to be done to help them now. There was only one reason he could think of that Scotty would bring a casualty to him. 

He stepped over to the gurney and reached down to unzip it, once the flap was unzipped he peeled it back. Staring down at the unmoving face of his best friend and boyfriend, his heart broke. Jim wasn’t breathing. He was just lying there. Lifeless…

Leonard’s eyes moved over him looking for any sign that Jim might still be alive but there was nothing.

No movement.

No breath. 

No heartbeat.

There was only a deafening silence.

Instinctively he reached a hand out to touch him but withdrew and stepped away from the gurney. Sitting down in the chair at the desk he stared at the floor, his mind still trying to process what had happened. Swaying in his chair slightly he leaned forward and put his hand to his forehead. Jim was gone. He couldn’t save him this time. He couldn’t stop him… Tears welled up in his eyes and he was about to lose what little control he had when the cooing of the tribble on the table caught his attention. The pieces fell quickly into place.

Suddenly he had hope. 

Maybe just maybe he could get Jim back.

No.

Not Jim.

Kirk.

Captain Kirk.

As they loaded the cryo tube into the medical shuttle and Scotty got the engines fired up Leonard pulled out his comm and called the only person he knew would help with his crazy scheme. 

“Phil?”

_“What’s going on Leonard? Are you guys okay?”_

“I need a favor.”

_“I’m not sure I’d be of much help Leonard…”_

“Phil, It’s Jim…” his voice broke as he said it but that was all Phil needed to hear.

_“What do you need me to do?”_

Leonard outlined the plan for him as Scotty got the shuttle airborne and headed for Starfleet Medical. Phil met him at a back entrance and they wheeled Jim into a private room in a far corner of an upper floor. Phil promised Leonard he wouldn’t be bothered in the maternity ward. They quickly set to work acquiring all the machines and supplies they would need to bring Jim back. 

Over the next few days Leonard refused to leave Jim’s side. He slept in the chair in the corner if he slept at all. He wasn’t going to risk not being there when Jim needed him. Not again.

Four days of little to no sleep and watching over Jim, Phil pulled him aside. “Leonard you need to go home.”

The haggard brunette shook his head, “I’m not leaving him Phil. I can’t…”

Phil put a hand on his shoulder, “You can’t keep going like this Leonard. You need sleep, a hot shower, and a decent meal. Go home. I’ll call you if anything changes.”

Leonard looked over Phil’s shoulder at the blonde in the bed. “I can’t leave him Phil. I have to be here. When he wakes up…”

“We’ll call you. Go home. Please. I don’t need another patient right now. I’ve got enough on my plate without having to worry about you too.”

Leonard sighed and shook his head, “I’m sorry Phil. I shouldn’t have asked you to keep this secret. I just didn’t know who else I could trust.”

Phil smiled at him and nodded, “It’s fine Leonard. It’s what Chris would have wanted. If there was even a slight chance to save that kid, Chris would have done it.”

Leonard nodded slowly and shuffled his feet, “Don’t suppose you’d settle for letting me shower and sleep in the on-call room?” He asked quietly.

“Fine. I’ll have something sent up for you to eat but I don’t want to see you anywhere near this room for the next nine hours at least.”

“You won’t. Promise you’ll come get me if anything happens?”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

Leonard spent the next two and a half weeks at Jim’s side helping Phil perfect the treatment and try to keep Jim’s body from shutting down or rejecting the treatment. Neither man going far. Leonard would disappear into the on-call room for a few hours but never really slept. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Jim lying in the body bag, still and silent. 

Once Jim was finally off all the machines that had been keeping him alive both Leonard and Phil watched with bated breath as he took his first breaths off the machines. Phil patted Leonard on the back as Jim settled peacefully in the bed. With one last look at the monitors Phil left the room leaving Leonard alone with the still unconscious captain.

Leonard pulled the chair over beside the bed and sat down, his eyes on his boyfriend. Reaching over he took Jim’s hand and slipped his fingers down to his wrist. The steady pulse beneath his fingers brought tears to his eyes. He was alive. Really truly alive. The beeping of the monitor and the feel of his warm skin beneath his fingers lulling him to sleep. 

Phil found him like that a couple of hours later when he went to check on Jim but couldn’t bring himself to wake the man. Instead he grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over him. What he wouldn’t give to be in Leonard’s place. To have the man he loved alive again.

Later the next day Jim was moved to another floor and officially admitted for radiation poisoning. Phil forged some records that explained the three weeks Jim was unaccounted for, something about being in isolation and only allowing the two of them to care for him. Leonard was very thankful for everything Phil had done for him and for Jim. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for him after what happened with Chris. Leonard had wished he’d been there to help Chris, he’d done so much for Jim and both of them looked up to him so much. 

After two more weeks and many nights of sleeping with his hand on Jim’s, Leonard was looking over his vitals once more when he opened his eyes. He was beyond ecstatic to see those blue eyes again but he knew Jim still had a long road ahead of him.  

Jim was alive and awake and Phil insisted that Leonard go home. He was out of the woods and it was only a matter of time before he would be home himself. Leonard wanted to argue but knew the older man was right. Jim could comm him anytime and the nurses would let him know if anything happened, not that they were expecting complications. On his first night away from the hospital he just sat on the bed staring at the floor. All the feelings he’d been holding in for the last five weeks came to the surface at once. 

Anger at Jim for doing something so stupid knowing he would probably die in the process. Anger at himself for not seeing it coming and being there for him when he needed him. Anger at Scotty and Spock for not calling him and telling him what was going on.

Guilt for asking Phil to help him save Jim when he was still mourning the loss of his own partner. Guilt for being mad at Jim for trying to save the ship. Guilt for all the selfish thoughts because at least Jim was alive. At least he still had him. 

Fear of being caught by Starfleet, fear of someone finding out he’d broken the hippocratic oath he took as a doctor.  _I must not play at god._  Fear of almost losing Jim…and the thought that he still could. What would Jim say when he found out what he’d done? What if there were side effects they didn’t know about? What if Jim wasn’t Jim anymore?

Something wet hit his hand and he realized tears were streaming down his face. He buried his face in his hands and broke down completely. He’d almost lost Jim…He had lost Jim. He broke his oath and brought him back from the dead. He’d dragged Phil into it. They’d both risked it all. If they’d gotten caught…

Leonard sat there on the bed in the dark and cried all the tears he’d been holding in since they brought Jim to the medbay. The apartment was too quiet without Jim there. The laughter, that teasing voice, even the way he snored sometimes…Leonard couldn’t handle the silence. He threw on a fresh change of clothes and headed back out the door. He couldn’t sleep in their bed alone, hell he couldn’t even sleep.

Phil wasn’t all that surprised to find Leonard asleep sitting in the chair next to Jim’s bed when he went to check on him the next morning. The brunette had fallen asleep in his usual position with his fingers against Jim’s wrist. He shook him gently awake. “Leonard.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at Phil, his eyes red and puffy, “Sorry, couldn’t sleep at the apartment…”

Phil shook his head and sighed. “I understand. Can’t bring myself to go home either. At least you got farther than I did.”

“I’m sorry Phil. I don’t know if I ever said that before…”

“I know. I’ve been trying to keep busy. It helps a little.”

Jim stirred in the bed and Leonard stood to his feet. Phil put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “Best go clean up.”

Leonard nodded and walked out of the room. He was sure he was quite a sight but no one said anything to him as he walked past the nurses desk and into the small bathroom across the hall from the on-call room. He shut the door and braced his hands on either side of the sink. Taking a deep breath he looked up at his reflection.

“You look like shit.”

Phil didn’t try to make him go home again but he did a couple of days later. He had to get things ready for when Jim was discharged. He cleaned the apartment, changed all the sheets, did the laundry, stocked the fridge, and anything else he could think of to keep himself busy. It did help some but didn’t entirely take his mind off of things. 

His heart sank when he got the message that he was to report to the admiralty board. Jim was due to be released the same day and they no doubt wanted to see him too. Leonard felt sick just thinking about why they wanted to see him but the thought of Jim having to go before them just made things worse. Jim had no idea exactly what Leonard had done and if Leonard had his way he may never know… He had to tell him though and he knew it. He deserved to know. 

Jim’s first night home Leonard fell asleep well after the blonde. He’d watched him fall asleep, watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was so peaceful. Leonard had reached for his hand when he rolled over and draped himself over the brunette. Leonard buried his face in Jim’s hair and smiled for the first time in a long time. Jim was home and in his arms where he belonged. A tear slipped down his cheek. He had his Jim and he wasn’t letting him go. Leonard didn’t need to feel Jim’s pulse against his fingers that night. He had Jim’s warm body on his and the soft sound of Jim’s snores to lull him to sleep.

Three months later Leonard was sitting in Phil’s office waiting for Jim. He’d been checking in about once a week to make sure everything was normal. Leonard had been keeping a close eye on everything since Jim had returned home and could have told Phil everything was normal. He’d been asked to wait in the office while Phil looked Jim over because both of them needed room to breathe and Leonard couldn’t be completely hands off. The doctor in him just couldn’t help it…but neither could the boyfriend.

About ten minutes later Phil walked in and sat down behind his desk. “How are you doing Leonard?”

“Better now that he’s home.”

“Sleeping okay?”

“He has his days…”

Phil shook his head. “I wasn’t asking about Jim.”

Leonard sighed and rubbed his thumb over the arm of the chair. “Some days are better than others.”

Phil reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a brown paper wrapped box. “I got you a little something that I think might help.”

Leonard frowned and took the box. “For me?”

“It’s your birthday isn’t it?’

Leonard gave him a small smile and looked down at the box in his hands, “I guess it is…”

“If either one of you needs to talk you know where to find me. You know I’ll help in anyway I can.” 

Leonard nodded and stood to his feet. “Thanks Phil, for everything. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to repay you for what you’ve done for us.”

Phil leaned forward on his desk, “Just keep him out of trouble.”

“I do my best,” Leonard said with a laugh.

Later that night after Jim had fallen asleep, Leonard retrieved the box Phil had given him and slowly peeled the paper back. He hadn’t even thought about his birthday and he was pretty sure Jim hadn’t thought about it either, not that he needed or wanted anything from him. He was just happy to have Jim. Looking down at the box he lifted the lid and smiled. Phil was good at thoughtful and useful gifts. He’d gotten Leonard started on his collection of antique medical instruments. Leonard was proud of his little collection but Phil’s birthday gift was the best addition he could ask for. 

He took the black and copper stethoscope from the box and looked back at Jim sleeping peacefully in the bed. Setting the box aside he slid under the covers and snuggled up beside his boyfriend. Placing the earpieces into his ears he took the chestpiece in his hand and carefully pressed the diaphragm to Jim’s chest. 

Ba-bum ba-bum… 

He smiled and closed his eyes listening to the steady beating of Jim’s heart. Phil was right. The stethoscope helped, it was much better than just feeling Jim’s pulse, it was therapeutic and music to his ears. 

Six months after the incident with Khan Leonard woke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. Jim was dead. He’d sacrificed himself and saved them all but he was dead. The man he loved was dead. He curled into himself and let the tears flow down his cheek. 

Something rustled behind him and he turned his head to see what made the noise. The covers were pulled up and all he could see was the form of his bedmate and a very familiar and very messy head of sandy blonde hair. He rolled over and reached out a trembling hand. He couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream…

The warmth beneath his fingers drew a faint gasp from his lips and he curled up against Jim. He was real. He was breathing. Leonard’s hand shifted and he pressed his fingers against Jim’s pulse point. Feeling the throbbing beneath his skin he closed his eyes and inhaled shakily. 

The next morning Jim woke to find Leonard wrapped around him and his hand against Jim’s neck. He reached up and rubbed Leonard’s arm lightly and nuzzled against Leonard’s messy brown hair. He shifted and opened his eyes. “Morning…” he said groggily.

“You trying to kill me in my sleep or something?” Jim asked with a grin. 

Leonard frowned and pulled his hand away as he sat up. “Take a shower. I’m going to go make coffee.”

He stood up and shuffled out the bedroom door and down the hall to the kitchen. Hitting the button on the coffee maker he leaned against the counter and hung his head. Jim walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. His body pressed against Leonard’s, “I’m sorry Bones… That was a stupid thing for me to say. I’m sorry.”

Leonard nodded and sniffled before raising his head. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have said it. I wasn’t thinking.”

Leonard put his hand over Jim’s, “It’s okay Jim.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s not. How can I make it up to you?”

Leonard gently pried Jim’s hands from him and turned around to face him. His eyes were red and and puffy and he sniffled again. Jim closed his arms around him and laid his head on Leonard’s chest. “Let me make it up to you.”

Leonard sighed and wrapped and arm around him, his free hand rubbing Jim’s neck and making its way into his messy blonde hair. “We have a lifetime for that Jim. Just stay right here with me and don’t let go.”

A month later Leonard resumed working at Starfleet Medical while Jim attended meetings and oversaw the reconstruction of the Enterprise. After a particularly bad day where he almost lost a patient he wanted nothing more than to hold Jim in his arms but when he arrived home Jim was nowhere to be found. Leonard sat on the couch with his head in his hands going over every little detail of the day, wondering what had gone wrong and how he could have done things differently. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the door open or Jim walk into the living room. Jim stood in front of him and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Bones?”

Leonard sniffled and dropped his hands. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Leonard…”

The brunette looked up at him and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and laid his head against him. Jim rubbed Leonard’s head, “Want to talk about it?”

“Want to be close to you.”

Jim smiled, “Shall I join you on the couch or do you want to go to bed?”

“Bed.”

“You’re going to have to let me go…”

Leonard whined and released his grip. Jim slipped his hand in Leonard’s and gave him a slight tug. “Come on. You can hold me for as long as you want.”

Jim led him down the hallway and into their bedroom letting go of his hand to rummage in a drawer. “Change out of your scrubs Bones. You’ll be more comfortable.”

Frowning, Leonard nodded and took the sweats and old t-shirt Jim handed him. He stripped out of his white scrubs while Jim changed out of his greys. Jim picked up his and Leonard’s clothes and tossed them in the hamper before taking his boyfriend by the hand and climbing in the bed. He settled in and Leonard wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Jim’s chest. Like many nights before he drifted off feeling the steady rise and fall of Jim’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the Enterprise was ready to head out again Jim had begun to wonder why Leonard had suddenly become so clingy. Leonard had been struggling since the ordeal with Khan but Jim hadn’t pressed him and had just left him to deal with it in his own way. Leonard was grateful that Jim didn’t bring it up, he didn’t like thinking about what had happened.

Things aboard the ship were business as usual, Jim was safely on the bridge while Leonard was working in the medbay. Leonard couldn’t help the occasional trip up to the bridge to make sure Jim was alright. No one ever asked why he was there and aside from Jim and Spock no one really even acknowledged his presence.

A couple of months into the mission Leonard was sitting at his desk in his office when his comm went off.

“McCoy here.”

_“Doctor, the landing party has encountered some difficulties. Your presence is requested in the transporter room.”_

A broken arm, some cracked ribs, a bunch of lacerations, a concussion, and a few bruises later Leonard collapsed on the bed he shared with Jim. The blonde was already half asleep and smiled when he felt the bed shift beside him. 

“Everybody okay?”

“No worse for the wear. You going to tell me what happened down there?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Leonard shook his head and snuggled up beside him. “I guess not. You’re in one piece, for the most part. I just wish you’d be more careful.”

Jim nodded and hummed as his eyes closed, “I’ll try.”

Leonard laid there next to him until he fell asleep but Leonard couldn’t sleep… He sighed and reached beneath the pillow and pulled out the stethoscope. He knew he’d sleep better if he could hear Jim’s heart beating.

Jim woke a few hours later and looked down to find Leonard asleep with his stethoscope still in his ears and the other end pressed to Jim’s chest. He smiled and shifted a little closer to his boyfriend.

The next morning when Jim woke Leonard was already up and gone. He changed into his uniform and headed out the door intending to go up to the bridge but once he stepped into the lift he changed his mind and hit the button for deck five instead.

Leonard was sitting at his desk filling out reports and looking over inventory logs when Jim walked in. He sat down in a chair across from Leonard and watched him.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” Leonard asked without looking up.

“You were gone when I woke up and I thought I’d drop in on you for a change.”

“At least I’ve had my coffee.”

Jim smiled and stood to his feet. “You have time to talk?” He asked as he stepped around Leonard’s desk to stand beside his boyfriend.

“I’m a little busy at the moment Jim. Can it wait ‘til the end of shift?”

Jim leaned on the desk and ran a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Leonard set his PADD down and looked up at Jim. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” he said reaching out and running the back of his finger along Leonard’s cheek. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Like what?” Leonard asked, his eyebrow raising almost of its own accord.

Jim shrugged and ran a finger over the back of Leonard’s hand, “Is there something wrong with me you aren’t telling me?”

Leonard’s expression shifted and took Jim’s hand in his. “There’s nothing wrong with you Jim…unless there’s something you aren’t telling me.”

“I was just wondering. I mean you were using your stethoscope on me last night and all. I just wondered if there was something wrong.”

Leonard’s cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down at his desk. “It’s nothing Jim. Don’t worry about it…”

Jim slipped a finger beneath his boyfriends chin and gently turned his face up. “Leonard, tell me what’s going on…please.”

Sighing Leonard shook his head, “How’d you know…”

“I woke up in the middle of the night.”

“Oh…well I was just checking…”

“No you weren’t. You never fall asleep just checking.”

“Fine. Promise you won’t laugh or think it’s stupid.”

Jim nodded and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Promise.”

“I was listening to your heart.”

“I saw that.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I listened to your heart. It helps me fall asleep sometimes. I’ve been doing that since you were in the hospital.”

“That’s not stupid at all Bones. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Leonard shook his head. “You were dead Jim. You weren’t breathing….your heart stopped beating…you were dead,” he said his voice breaking and tears slipping down his cheeks.

Jim pushed off of the desk and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry Leonard,” he said quietly.

“I lost you Jim…there was nothing I could do…you were gone.”

“You brought me back and I’m right here babe.”

Leonard sniffled and put an arm around Jim’s waist. “I know but sometimes it feels so real… I just need to hear your heartbeat or feel your pulse beneath my fingers. Otherwise it might be a dream.”

“Next time that happens tell me okay? I want to know. I want to help you. I know it wasn’t easy for you to do what you did.” He cupped Leonard’s face in his hands and brushed the tears from his cheeks. “I love you.”

Leonard smiled, “I love you too Jim.”

* * *

A year passed and Leonard had stopped using the stethoscope on Jim as much. In fact he only took it out on the very rare occasion. The ship was in orbit over a tropical paradise and the crew was getting ready for some well deserved shore leave

Jim was packing his bag while Leonard was finishing up in the medbay. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the contents of the bag.

“Swimsuit, pajama pants, protein bars, lube, handcuffs, plug, more lube just in case…what else do I need?” He asked himself as he looked around the bedroom.

Stepping over to the bedside table he pulled the drawer open. Jim smiled, Leonard kept things very organized even in his drawers. He reached in and picked up the stethoscope. Running a finger over the cold metal parts an idea occurred to him. He smirked and carefully tucked the instrument into his bag before closing it. It was going to be a fun shore leave.

A couple of hours later Leonard made his way up the path to the rustic little cottage on the beach that was his and Jim’s for the next few days. Opening the door and stepping inside he dropped his bag on the floor and shook his head.  

Jim had started a fire in the corner fireplace and there was a trail of rose petals leading from the front door and around the beach themed room divider that Leonard could only guess was hiding the bed. On the small table there was a large flora arrangement and a little card propped up against it.

He picked the card up and opened it.

_You make my cardiac muscle pump blood through my vascular system really quickly._

_I love you more than there are stars in the sky,_

_Jim_

Smiling, he set the card back on the table and turned back to the trail of rose petals. Jim had obviously put a lot of time and effort into all this, he was curious as to what awaited him at the end of the trail. Stepping up to the divider he looked around it and smiled. Jim was lying face down across the foot of the bed completely naked and apparently asleep.

He walked over to the bed quietly and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s already messy hair. Jim shifted and groaned slightly at the touch. Leonard shook his head and looked around the small bedroom. Jim had strewn rose petals over the floor and bed and there was a bottle of something along with two glasses on one of the side tables. On the other table was a blindfold, leather restraints, a plug, a bottle of lubricant and…

Leonard stepped over to the bedside table and picked up the black stethoscope he’d kept in his drawer for roughly the last year and a half. He turned the instrument over in his hands thinking about all the times he’d used it. All the times he’d woken in a panic, the times he’d been unable to fall asleep, why had Jim brought it? He hadn’t needed it in months.

“Bones?”

He turned and smiled, “What is all this Jim?”

“It’s shore leave. We have three days of nothing but us. I thought it would be nice to show my boyfriend how much I love and appreciate him.”

“That’s why you brought the restraints?”

Jim sat up and shrugged. “Thought they might come in handy.”

“And my stethoscope?”

Jim grinned, “I had an idea I thought you might like.”

“And just what might that be?” Leonard asked frowning.

Jim reached out and took the stethoscope from him and placed it back on the table. “Later. Right now you’re looking a little overdressed.”

Leonard kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt off while Jim unfastened his pants. Sliding off the bed and onto his knees Jim pulled Leonard’s pants down his hips. Leonard sighed and buried a hand in Jim’s sandy blonde hair. Knowing Jim this was only the tip of the iceberg and it promised to be a very good shore leave.

The next morning Leonard laid in the bed lightly running his fingers over the bare skin of Jim’s back. The blonde was draped over him, their naked bodies pressed together, Leonard had been to tired and Jim had been reluctant to let him up out of the bed so he’d fallen asleep with nothing on. Jim shifted and nuzzled his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Leonard smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Jim’s eyelids fluttered open and he smiled sleepily, “Morning.”

“Morning beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Don’t think you’ve ever called me that before.”

Leonard gave him a squeeze, “It’s true. You are beautiful Jim.”

“What do you want to do today? Beach? Or we could just hang out here…”

“I thought you had everything planned out for us.”

Jim shrugged slightly, “We don’t have to do that if you don’t want too.”

“How about we get breakfast and then decide what to do with the rest of the day?”

Jim grinned and peeled himself off of his boyfriend. “I’ll get it started and you can go take a shower.”

“You telling me I stink?” Leonard asked raising an eyebrow.

Jim slipped off the bed and padded over to the kitchen while Leonard headed into the bathroom. “Better put something on before you start cooking Jim. I don’t want to have to treat burns on the first day of shore leave.”

“I think I packed something…”

Leonard disappeared into the bathroom and Jim walked over to the bag he had discarded after unpacking a few things. He pulled a blue robe out and slipped it on making sure to tie it around his waist before he returned to the kitchen and pulled out everything he needed to make breakfast. By the time Leonard walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Jim had set the table and was putting a steaming cup of coffee on the table.

“What are you wearing Jim?”

He twirled around and grinned. “Like it? I picked it up at the last starbase. I thought it might come in handy.”

Leonard walked over to him and put his hands on his boyfriend’s waist. “It’s cute,” he said pressing his lips against Jim’s neck. “Breakfast looks good.”

“You look good,” he said running a finger along Leonard’s chest connecting the little droplets of water still clinging to his skin. “Hungry?”

Leonard’s eyes twinkled, “You know I am.”

“Pancakes?”

“Not that I don’t love pancakes but why do we always have to eat them for breakfast?”

Jim shrugged, “Because it’s the only thing I know how to make without burning it?”

“Remind me to get you some cooking lessons when we get home.”

Jim sticks out his lower lip, “Does this mean you don’t want my pancakes?”

Leonard leaned in and kissed Jim’s collarbone and up the side of his neck, “I’ll eat them and then you have to tell me why you brought my stethoscope.”

Jim smirked, “Gladly. Sit down and drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

Leonard nodded an sat down at the table, “Yes Sir.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

Leonard looked at him over the rim of his coffee cup, “Maybe later.”

After breakfast was finished and the dishes done Leonard took Jim by the hand and pulled him back to the bedroom. He headed straight for the bedside table and picked up the stethoscope. “Explain.”

Jim untied his robe and let it fall to the floor before reaching over and tugging on the towel wrapped around Leonard’s waist. “I’d rather show you.”

“Show me what exactly?”

“I’m yours to do with as you please Sir.”

Leonard raised his eyebrows and stared at Jim for a minute, “Restraints?”

Jim shook his head, “I’ll need my hands to show you.”

“Blindfold then?”

Jim nodded and laid down on the bed. Leonard grabbed the blindfold and handed it to Jim, his towel dropping to the floor at his feet. Watching as Jim settled into the bed Leonard took his cock in his hand and slowly stroked it. The last thing Jim saw before he pulled the blindfold down over his eyes was Leonard smiling down at him with his hard cock in his hand. Leonard’s hands ghosted up Jim’s legs and gently pushed them further apart. Jim shivered slightly at the touch and smiled.

Leonard’s hands traveled up Jim’s inner thighs and over his hips, Jim groaned when his fingers lightly brushed against his hardening cock. A moment later the warmth of Leonard’s hands was gone, Jim stuck his lower lip out and whimpered quietly. The bed shifted at his feet and he heard the telltale sound of the bottle of lube being opened.

“Knees up,” Leonard said patting him on the thigh.

Jim did as he was told and pulled both knees up to his chest. Leonard pressed the tip of his cock against Jim’s ass. Slowly he pushed past the tight ring of muscle until he was fully seated inside him. Giving a couple of slow thrusts he placed his hands on Jim’s thighs and held them down against his chest. Jim groaned and wrapped his hands around Leonard’s wrists. Picking up the pace Leonard dug his fingers into Jim’s thighs making Jim hiss slightly.

“Sorry.”

Jim shook his head, “It’s fine, just didn’t see is coming.”

Leonard released his grip and grunted. “You’re a fucking comedian Jim.”

Jim smirked, “Actually you are.”

Leonard slapped him on the ass and he yelped. “You just can’t help yourself can you?”

“No.”

Leonard smacked him again, “No what?”

“”No sir.”

Leonard pulled almost all the way out before slamming into him again. “When are you going to tell me why you brought my stethoscope?”

“Gonna show you,” Jim said as Leonard snapped his hips into him again.

“I think you should tell me now.”

Jim shook his head, “Not as much fun that way.”

Leonard smacked him on the ass again before rubbing his hand over the reddening spot. “I think I should punish you…” he said with a low growl.

Jim shivered and his cock twitched. “If that’s what you want to do…”

Leonard wrapped his hand around Jim’s cock and stroked it slowly. “Tell me when you’re close.”

Jim nodded and bit his lip. Leonard continued stroking him it time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long and Jim’s hands grabbed at the sheets and his mouth fell open.

“I’m gonna…”

Leonard released Jim’s cock and pulled out leaving him panting and unhappy.

“What…why did you?” Jim stuttered as he lifted the blindfold.

“I told you that you needed punished.”

Jim stuck his lower lip out and whined. “Hand me the stethoscope and I’ll show you.”

Leonard smiled and reached for the bedside table. Jim lowered his legs back down to the bed and stretched. Leonard sat back on his heels and handed Jim the stethoscope. “Just what do you have in mind here Jim? Should I be afraid?”

“Depends. I think it’s pretty tame compared to some of the stuff we do.”

“Great.”

Jim slid off the bed and pointed to the headboard. “Sit.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“Sit please?”

Leonard moved up to the head of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Climbing back on the bed Jim straddled his boyfriend’s lap and lowered himself onto his cock. Jim placed the earpieces in his ears and placed the other end to Leonard’s chest. He grinned when he found the right spot, with a little help from Leonard. Staring at the spot where the diaphragm was resting he listened intently to the steady beat of his boyfriend’s heart. When he looked up Leonard was smiling at him.

“What?” He asked as he removed the earpieces.

“I’ve never seen that look before. I like it.”

Holding the stethoscope out to him he cleared his throat. “Do me.”

“Do you? You mean listen to your heart?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Stop being such a doctor Bones. Trust me.”

Leonard sighed and shook his head as he took the stethoscope from him and put it on. Pressing the cold metal to Jim’s chest he quickly found the best spot. Ba-bum…ba-bum…Leonard looked into Jim’s eyes and smiled. “Sounds good. Why am I…?”

Jim ground his hips against Leonard’s before rising slightly and dropping back down. Leonard paused listening to Jim’s heartbeat picking up. Jim groaned and bit his lip to keep from making too much noise as he grabbed Leonard’s wrist with one hand and wrapped the other around his weeping cock.

A few short minutes later Jim came with a moan and collapsed on Leonard, the stethoscope pressed between them. Leonard gripped Jim’s hips and thrusted into him a couple more times before shooting hot sticky cum into his boyfriend. He could feel Jim’s heart beating in time with his own, he didn’t need the stethoscope to know that. He reached up and took the earpieces out and left it hanging around his neck.

“Well?”

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim and smiled, “Well what?”

Jim tapped the stethoscope, “What did you think?”

“I think I love you,” he said rubbing his thumb over Jim’s back.

“You think? I know I love you.”

“I think you’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. I do love you.”

“That mean we’re gonna do that again?”

Leonard kissed Jim on the forehead, “Hell yes we are. What made you think of it?”

Jim shrugged, “You seemed to like my heartbeat on a regular day I wondered if you would like to know what you do to me. You know my heart beats only for you.”

“You are so sappy sometimes…”

Jim turned his head and looked at Leonard, “But don’t forget I’m your sap.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Shut up Jim. Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Are we having a moment?”

“We were,” Leonard said with a sigh. “But you just don’t know when to stop.”

Jim kissed Leonard’s chest and across his collarbone. “Does this help?”

Leonard shifted under him swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “We both need a shower.”

Jim wrapped his legs around Leonard’s waist and hooked his arms around his neck. “I’m comfy.”

Leonard smirked and put his hands under Jim’s ass as he stood to his feet. “I never said I was going to put you down.”


End file.
